deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lucifer123MINE/Lucifer123MINE Challenges Death Battle to a Fight
Background: Age: 21 AKA: Neo Sampson Height: Just as tall as Bardock Weight: Weighs just as much too Origin: A human who was kidnapped at a young age and then expermenitated on by Weapon X. After escaping he was then founded and raised by the League of Assassians who taught him how to fight and use weapons. He also learned how to use his powers while he was there. After completing his training he went back to the lab and killed everyone there before burning the place to the ground out of spite. He then from here on out took on a job as a bounty hunter. Feats: - Has defeated Thor, Frieza, Deadpool, Doomsday, Hulk, Kratos, DIO Brando, Alex Mercer, Carnage, and Superboy Prime in battle - Beat Freddy Krueger in the dream world - Survived watching Son of the Mask without losing his sanity - When his universe went through a zombie outbreak was the only one who didn't get beaten - Often survived things that would kill most humans thanks to his healing factor Strength: - Can cave in the skulls of most humans with a finger flick - Knocks out Juri Han with a light punch - Pimp Slaps Deadpool through several buildings and a mountain - Can knock around demons and monsters the size of mountains - Can shatter stars with his punches - With his telekinesis can move around and throw planets and stars with ease - Punched a hole through Golden Frieza before crushing his skull with a curb stomp - Slaps Doomsday with one of his spikes hard enough to knock him into a building - Strong enough to trade blows with Doomsday, who broke out of the Phantom Zone and should scale to his Dark Knight Metal counterpart Devastator -- Devastator threw Lobo into the Sun from Earth - Dropkicks the Hulk all the way to the planet Mars - Can knock around Superman, who shattered time and space in a fight with his Earth Two counterpart - Can hold his own against Thor, who lifted the Midgard Serpent, which is large enough to wrap around the entire Earth Speed: - Blocked attacks from DIO Brando's stand The World, which moves at FTL speeds - Able to keep up with Thor the God of Thunder, who outraced a planet that can move at MFTL speeds - Can dodge hits from Doomsday - Trips Kratos while he's wearing the Boots of Hermes - Can easily dodge lightning bolts Durability: - Tanked hits from Doomsday - Withstood a beating from Post Crisis Superman, who can shatter moons and planets with his punches - Tanked lighting bolts and a beating from Thor - Is just fine being in the heart of the Sun - Is completely bulletproof - Getting hit with a nuke only pisses him off - Withstood the destruction of a universe - Tanked hits from Superboy Prime - Gets up after getting dragged through the pavement face first and then being thrown into a building hard enough for it to collapse on top of him - Endured being burned by hellfire multiple times - Walks off geting punched through a planet and being blasted out of a solar system - Tanked a beating and lightning bolts from Black Adam Personality: - Is often snarky and sarcastic - Can be nice and polite at times, especially to people who are nice to him in return - Will kill a pedophile or rapist without remorse or hesistation - Enjoys getting into fights - Can be calm and collected at times - Generally has a "Don't take shit from people" type of mentality that often appears around people who are being complete assholes for no reason - Can be apathetic at times due to having "seen it all" Fighting Style: - Is self taught in Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Judo - Knows the moveset of fighters like Sakura Kasugano, Ken Masters, Juri Han, and M Bison - Was trained by the League of Assassians - Skilled in using swords and firearms - Murdered multiple ninjas that tried to assassinate him - Not afraid to fight dirty - If his opponent has a weakness, he '''will '''exploit it - Is skilled in dual wielding Intelligence: - Is a fast learner - Built a Dyson Sphere - Learned how to fight monsters by watching horror movies - Doesn't take him long to figure out how something works, even if it's something he's never seen before - Often uses his powers in very creative ways - Can easily build weapons of mass destruction using shit you expect to find in a junkyard - Knows most of the techniques of the Z-Fighters - Has knowledge of universes he's visited such as Dragon Ball Z, DC, Marvel, Supernatural, Akame Ga Kill, Worm, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter x Hunter, One Piece, Hellsing Ultimate, Attack on Titan, etc. Powers and Abiltiies: Reality Warping: Can bend and alter reality via snapping his fingers or just simply thinking about it Teleportation: Can teleport to anywhere in the universe via red flash of light Regeneration: Has an unfairly broken healing factor where he can regrow lost limbs and other body parts, regenerate from just a head, and can even reform from a drop of blood Flight: Can negate gravity and fly from place to place like Goku Telekinesis: Can move things with his mind, pick up and throw skyscrapers, stop projectiles mid-flight, force choke you, etc. Time Manipulation: Can either stop time for 10 seconds or put the opponent in never ending time loops that only he can deactivate Size Manipulation: Can be the size of a human, the size of a kaiju, or just be so big he can hold planets in his hands Shapeshifting: Able to alter or change into creatures or things such as wolves, mist, bats, dragons, a hydra, King Kong, the 2000 Godzilla, Lucifer, a rocket ship, space shuttle, a wrecking ball, etc. Fire Manipulation: Able to manipulate fire through ways such as, firing beams or fireballs from his hands, creating walls of fire to prevent opponents from escaping, infusing his weapons with fire, making it rain fire, breathing fire like a dragon, etc. Weapons and Equipment: Trinity: A katana that can cut through pretty much anything and drains the life force of whoever or whatever it cuts Mossberg 500 Shotgun: One of many guns often manufactured by O.F. Mossberg & Sons Lightsaber: Plasma-like blades often by the Jedi and the Sith, Neo carries around a red one and a backup blue and green one Tommy Gun: A weapon often used by mobsters Chainsaw: Often carries one or two with him into battle Chains: Can summon these to restrain his opponent Pistol: Your standard handgun that fires bullets RPG-7: A shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket launcher that he used to blow up a building Iron Patriot Armor: A suit of armor he stole from Norman Osborn Personal Force Field: Is able to activate a personal force field around himself if he ever loses his powers, which can tank hits from the Hulk and explosions that can destroy buildings Assault Rifle: A rapid-fire, magazine-fed automatic rifle designed for infantry use Banjo: Can play this loud enough to make the ears of his opponent bleed Red Suit: Has a tailor-made red suit that contains a pocket dimension where he keeps all his weapons and gear, along with the suit itself being fireproof, electricity proof, and will repair itself automatically as long as the host is still breathing Weaknesses: - The toenail scene from the Spongebob episode House Fancy - Can have his powers taken away by cosmic entities or powerful sorcerers such as Doctor Strange - Is kind of insane - Weapons can be destroyed or run out of ammo Category:Blog posts